The power of a machine
by Jenny16
Summary: I got the name for this story from Janel Rambo(ripitupgenki) so give her some credit.Sorceress Sakura is helping me out a bit with some of the chapters, so give her some credit.Genki comes back to the mr world and there's a new evil
1. Default Chapter

I know it's a stupid title, but I couldn't think of a title. But if anybody has an idea on what I could call it could u please either put it in the reviews or e-mail me?....Thanx..Please don't forget to r&r.

Untitled

A handsome 19 year old Genki Sakura, laid on his bed staring up at the ceiling, thinking about his friends in the world of the monsters.

Genki: Tiger, Hare, Golem, Suezo, Mocchi, and.......Holly........I miss u guys so much, I wish I could get back some how....Man I need to get some sleep.

He closed his eyes and tried to sleep. Then a bright light flashed, as his eyes sprang open and he quickly sat up. There, a bird like figure flew to him, carrying a device in his mouth. Genki gasped.

Genki: T-The Phoenix?

Yes, Genki, it's me. 

Genki: Whoa, this is just too weird.

Weird is it? 

The phoenix just glares at him.

Genki: Ok, maybe I shouldn't have said that.....So anyways, what r u doing here?

I came to give u something, that'll take u too the world of the monsters 

He put something in Genki's lap, and Genki just looked at it.

Genki: So what is it?

It's a teleporting machine. 

Genki: Teleporting machine?

Yes. 

Genki: So how do I work it?

You type in where u want to go, on the keyboard, and then push the big red button. 

Genki: But will the teleporter appear where ever I go?

Yes. 

Genki: Cool. Thanks phoenix.

You're welcome Genki. Bye for now. 

Genki: Bye.

The phoenix then left the room.

A few minutes later he set the teleporter on the floor, wrote a note for his mom, saying not to worry about him, and that he'll be back sometime soon, then he went over to the teleporter, typed in mr world, and then pushed the big red button, and then a portal appeared in front of him, and he walked through.

A few minutes later.

Genki(falling out of the sky): Aaaaaaaah.......Ooow. Ok well I better start looking for my friends.

A few miles later, he sees Pixie.

Genki: Hey Pixie!

Pixie: Do I know you?

Genki: Oh come on! Did I really change that much?....Take a closer look.

Pixie then looks at him and notices his clear eyes.

Pixie: Genki, is that you?

Genki: You bet it is.

Pixie: Wow! You look so different......I mean you're not a scrawny little kid anymore.

Genki(getting slightly annoyed): Uh yeah.

Pixie: Sorry 'bout that Genki, but it's true.

Genki: Yeah, I kinda realized that.....do u know where Holly and the other's are?

Pixie: I know where Holly is, but i don't know where every one else is.

Genki: Then could u please tell me where Holly is?

Pixie: She's swimming in a lake, straight ahead.

Genki: Ok, thanks Pixie....Do u wanna come with me?

Pixie: No i don't think so, I just saw her, so, I think she'll get kinda annoyed if she sees me a secone time.

Genki: Oh ok. See ya later Pixie.

Pixie: Yeah bye.

A few more miles later.

Genki: Oh my god! How much longer do I have to walk?......Oh, there's the lake.

He looked out at the lake and saw a girl swimming, and he thought she looked beautiful.

Genki: Whoa. Man that girl is hot!.......Oh crap, I forgot that, that is Holly.

He continued to watch Holly swim, until he saw her getting pulled under water.....Genki instantly got up, and jumped in the water so that he could save her.....When he was around the spot where Holly got pulled under water, he went under water, and saw a giant Octapus, holding on to Holly with one of it's tentacles......He just looked at her trying to get free, and then she fainted, Genki guessed it was because of lack of oxygen. He went up to the Octapus's face and gave it a big punch, which made it let go of Holly.....Genki looked over and saw Holly going down deeper into the water, so he swam over to her, put one arm around her, and started going back to shore.

On shore.....Genki was desperately trying to get Holly to get up, after a few more times of trying, he decided to do mouth to mouth(:))

Then Holly opened up her eyes as she saw Genki's mouth getting closer to hers....She started getting freaked out since she didn't recognize him. So she pushed him away from her and got up.

Holly: Who are you and what do you think you're doing?????

Genki: Holly, I can't believe you don't recognize me.

Holly: Recognize you? I don't think I even know you.

Then she noticed his clear eyes.

Holly: Genki?

Genki: Yeah, it's me.

Holly: Oh my god.

She then hugged him.

Holly: I've missed you so much.

Genki: And I've missed you.

Holly: Anyways, what were you trying to do to me earlier?

Genki blushed.

Genki: I was trying to do CPR....Because you wouldn't wake up.

Holly: Oh.

She then picked up her towel dried herself off and put her clothes on over top of her bathing suit.....She then tried to hand Genki the towel, since he was also wet.

Holly: Here Genki, dry yourself off.

Genki: Ok thanks Holly.

A few minutes later Genki and Holly hear a big crash nearby, so they decide to go and check it out.

To be continued.........

What do u think it could be? I'll give u a hint. It has something to do with somebody they met before


	2. chapter 2

Sorry, it took me so long to get this chapter up, I had writers block, for a long time, and it took me a while to get it all typed up, so I hope you enjoy it...Oh, and I thank everyone who reviewed my first chapter...You guys rock!

Chapter 2

After a few minutes Genki and Holly heard a crash nearby so they decide to go and check it out...Genki and Holly run over to where they heard the crash come from...They then see a small jet, and see somebody familiar get out of it.

Holly: Colt?

Colt: Holly?

Colt and Holly ran to each other and gave each other a big hug.

Holly: How have you been lately?

Colt: I've been alright...What about you?

Holly: Same.

Colt: Who is that handsome man behind you?

Genki: Great, another person, who doesn't recognize me.

Holly: Oh, that's Genki.

Colt: Genki? The same Genki who helped you on that quest to find the phoenix 8 years ago?

Holly: Yeah.

Colt: Oh. He's cute!

This had caused Genki to blush.

And then Colt with hearts in her eyes, ran up to Genki's side, putting her arm around his.

Colt: Will u go out with me Genki?

Genki: Well, um, I don't know Colt. I like you as a friend, and that's all nothing more, I happen to love someone else.

Colt: You kidder.

Genki: I'm not kidding!

Colt: Yeah right!

Genki: Hey Colt!...Could you leave me and Holly alone for a bit...We need to talk about something.

Colt: So do you love her?

Genki(while blushing): No!

Colt: Do you love him, Holly?

Holly(also blushing, but a bit hurt by Genki's comment): No!

Genki(hurt by Holly's comment): Kay, Colt, could u please leave us alone for a couple of minutes?

Colt: Ok

Genki: So what should I do about Colt?

Holly: I have no idea.

Genki: Oh crap!

Colt: Guys!

Genki/Holly: What?

Colt: Suezo's coming.

Genki: So? What's the problem?

Colt: Well, if he doesn't recognize you, then god knows what's gonna happen.

Holly: She's right Genki.

Genki: I'll take my chances.

Suezo: Hey Holly!...WHO'S THAT?

Holly: That is...

It was too late because, Suezo had already gotten Genki into his mouth(;;;;;;;;).

Genki(from inside suezo's mouth): Oh this is perfect!...A little help somebody?

Holly: Ok.

Holly grabbed Genki's legs, and started pulling him out...But she couldn't, and she kept on trying.

Holly: Suezo, release him!

Suezo shook his head 'no', causing Genki to get dizzy.

Holly: Suezo, just so you know, that's Genki!

Suezo's eye widened and then he spit Genki out, and Genki landed on Holly, since she was still trying to get him out at the time...Genki's landing into Holly caused both of them to roll across the ground for a minute, and then when they had stopped rolling, Genki was on top of Holly, causing both of them to blush beet red.

Genki: Sorry Holly.

Holly: It's ok Genki.

Genki got off of Holly and held out a hand so he could help her up, and she accepted his hand, and grabbed it with her own...And then Genki pulled her up.

Holly: Thanks Genki!

Genki: Your welcome Holly.

Suezo: So Genki, what have you been up to lately?

Genki: Nothing too exciting, just been staying with my parents, and my little sister.

Holly: You never told us anything about you having a sister, the last time you were out here.

Genki: That's because, I found out the day I got back.

Suezo: So did you miss us Genki?

Genki: I sure did. Everyday that went by, I would always dream about all my friends here...I mostly dreamt about Holly though.

At this Holly's face turned bright red.

Suezo(getting angry): What? I'm gonna get you for saying that Genki!

Genki: Uh heh heh. Did I say mostly about Holly? I meant, uh, I dreamt about all you guys the same amount. Yeah that's it!

Suezo: I'm still gonna get you Genki!

Genki: What? I can't help it, if Holly's this beautiful.

Holly's face turned beet red.

Suezo: You are dead!

Genki: I didn't do anything other than say that Holly was really beautiful. She was even beautiful, from the second I laid eyes on her, but now she's even more beautiful.

Suezo: You're hitting on her!

Genki: What? I'm not trying too, I'm just complimenting Holly.

Suezo: You are still dead!

Holly: Suezo, he was just trying to be nice.

Genki: Yeah, and I was telling the truth when I said she was beautiful.

Suezo: That's it!

Suezo started coming toward Genki at full speed, and Genki ran away from Suezo, but Suezo was still chasing him, and Genki was too busy running away from Suezo too notice a VERY steep hill.

Holly: Genki stop! There's a...

Genki: AAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh

Holly:...Steep hill.

Holly walked over by the hill and looked at the bottom of the hill to see Genki laying flat on his back with spirals in his eyes.

Holly: I'm going down there to see if he's ok.

Colt: Ok Holly.

Suezo: No! Remember what happened last time? You ended up being in the same situation as Genki is right now.

Holly: Don't worry about me. I'll be careful this time.

Suezo: Fine, but I'm not happy about it.

Holly started slowly walking down the hill, until all of a sudden she ended up moving forward, and started rolling down the hill.

Holly: AAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh.

At the bottom of the hill.

Genki: Well I'm glad that's over with...Huh?

He looks up towards the hill and sees Holly rolling down the hill at full speed.

Genki: Uh oh!

Holly banged into Genki causing both of them to roll for a few seconds, and then when they stopped rolling Genki was down on his back again, but this time Holly was on top of him, causing both of them to blush.

Holly: Sorry!

Genki: Don't worry about it.

Holly got off of Genki, and helped pull him up.

Holly: I tried to warn you, that there was a steep hill.

Genki: Uh heh heh...Oops. I guess as usual, I didn't listen to you.

Holly: No kidding.

Genki: Now how do we get back up?

Holly: Well we can try walking in that direction, because I think the hill will get less steep.

Genki: Ok.

They started walking east.

Suezo: Hey, where do you two think you're going?

Holly: Were trying to find another way up there.

Suezo: Ok.

20 minutes later.

Holly: Look, we should be able to walk up that part of the hill, it's not really steep.

Genki: Ok, yeah lets go!

Holly: Yeah.

Then all of a sudden a black dino came out of nowhere, and tried to bite Holly(think about the first episode when the black dinos try to bite Holly.

Holly: Aaaaaaahhh

Genki: Holly!

Genki quickly threw on his skates, skated over to Holly, scooped her up in his arms, and went up the hill, quickly.

Genki: I don't get it, those black dinos, don't have any crests so how could they possibly be bad?

Holly: Some monsters were already bad, long before moo got to them.

Genki: We're gonna have to fight that black dino.

Holly: Ok, but first let's get to my father's house, because Tiger, Hare, Mocchi, and Golem are there. We can get one of them too fight the black dino.

Genki: Ok. But how could Golem fit into your house?

Holly: We live in a really big house, sorta like a mansion, my father is the mayor.

Genki: Oh wow!

At the top of the hill, Genki still has Holly in his arms.

Holly: Come on Suezo, you too Colt. Were going to the house.

Suezo: Ok.

Colt: Ok.

Suezo: Is that a black dino trying to get up the hill and it's almost at the top?

Holly: Yes. Were going to get one of the other monsters to fight it.

Suezo: Why can't I fight?

Holly: Because I don't want you to fight. I don't want you to get hurt.

Suezo: Ok.

Holly: Let's go.

Genki/Colt/Suezo: Right!

Genki then skated off with Holly still in his arms, and the others were trying to keep up with his speed.

30 minutes later.

Genki: Where's the house?

Holly: Why? You running out of energy?

Genki: No, but I can't go on forever.

Holly: There's the house.

Genki looked over at the house she was pointing to, on the right.

Genki: OMG! That house is huge!

Holly: I know, um, Genki.

Genki: Yeah?

Holly: You could put me down now.

Genki: Oh right sorry!

Genki put her back down on the ground.

Holly: It's ok.

Genki: Where's that black dino?

Colt/Suezo: Right there!

Genki: Huh?

He looked towards the right too see, the black dino that was following them.

Holly: We have to get into the house now!

Genki/Colt/Suezo: Right!

Genki opened the door, and let Holly and the other's in first, then he walked in and closed the door.

Tiger/Hare/Mocchi/Golem: Genki!

Genki: Hi guys. How about we don't have a reunion right now, there's a black dino outside and we need one of you to fight it.

Tiger/Hare: I'll go.

They start fighting.

Genki: You both can go.

Tiger/Hare: Fine, but I'm not very happy about it.

They both go outside, and start attacking the black dino.

Hare: 1-2 punch!

Tiger: Super Torpedo!

Both of the attacks hit the black dino at the same time, and it gets turned into a mystery disk.

They both walk back inside the house.

Genki: Did you defeat it?

Tiger/Hare: Yep!

Then Genki saw another Tiger, but this one was a girl.

Genki: Hey Holly?

Holly: Yeah?

Genki: Who's that?

He asked while pointing at the Tigress

Holly: Oh, that's Tigress of the wind.

Genki: I-is she pregnant?

Holly: Yes.

Genki: (00)...I didn't think Tiger would be capable of getting a girl tiger pregnant, but I guess I was wrong.

Yosho(Holly's father): Are you home Holly?

Holly: Yes father.

Yosho, comes into sight, and sees Genki.

Yosho: Who's this young man?

Holly: Father, meet Genki, and Genki, meet my father.

Genki: Hello sir.

Yosho: Please, call me Yosho!

Genki: Ok, uh, Yosho.

Yosho: Aren't you the same boy who helped get the phoenix years ago?

Genki: Yes sir, uh, I mean Yosho, I'm that boy.

Yosho: Holly talked, and talked, and talked about you.

At this, Holly's and Genki's faces both turned beet red.

Tigress: Tiger.

Tiger: Yes?

Tigress: There's one more tiger in this room.

Everyone, but Genki: Another one?

Tigress: Yes.

Tiger: Who do you think it is?

Tigress: That boy.

She was pointing at Genki.

Tiger: Him?...B-but he's not a tiger, he's a human being.

Tigress: He's half human.

Tiger: Is this true Genki?

Genki closed his eyes and it looked like he was concentrating on something, and then a red glow surrounded him, and when the red glow disappeared, everyone saw another Tiger!...He had a white face, just like Tiger of the wind, had horns on his head, his body was covered in red and orange fur, a long bushy tail, his human nose, was no longer there, instead it was a black nose, just like Tiger of the wind's, and his eyes, were an orangish color...He looked towards Holly, who was backing away from him slowly, scared that he was going to hurt her.

Genki: Relax Holly, I'm still the same person inside, I just have the phoenix powers now, along with the wings.

Everyone but Holly(and Genki, obviously): You've got wings?

Genki: Yeah.

Then all of a sudden wings come out of his back.

Everyone but Holly(and Genki, obviously): Whoa!

Holly: Genki, why didn't you tell us this earlier?

Genki: I don't know, I guess I was just scared to see your expression, on your face, that's all.

Holly: Yeah, right, a likely story.

Genki: Huh?

Holly: You just don't trust me do you?

Genki: No, I-I mean, yes, I mean...Oh, I don't know.

Holly: Fine. If u can't trust me, then I guess we just can't be friends anymore, because friends are supposed to trust other friends, but apparently you don't trust me, so I guess we can't be friends anymore.

Then tears started forming in her eyes, and she ran up some stairs, ran to her room, and slammed the door.

Yosho: You should go check on her.

Genki: Yeah.

Genki then closed his eyes, once again started concentrating, and then he changed back into his human form, his clothes were still on him.

Genki: Um, Yosho, where is Holly's room?

Yosho: Up the stairs, and it's the third door on the right.

Genki: Ok, thanks.

Yosho: No problem.

Genki went up the stairs, and went to the third door on the right, and knocked on the door.

Holly: Who is it?

Genki, could tell, that she was crying because it was effecting her voice.

Genki: It's me, Genki.

Holly: Go away!

Genki: No.

Holly: Yes!

Genki: No, and you're not gonna make me.

Genki waited a few minutes, for a reply, but there wasn't one so he slowly opened the door, and saw Holly lying on her bed, face down, and she was crying a lot!...Then Genki felt really bad, he hated making her cry, so he went over and sat on the edge of her bed, and just watched her cry, eyes wavering, in sadness.

Genki(talking in his mind): My life is a wreck now. Holly hates me, I love her, but I can't bring myself to tell her, especially not right now.

Genki: Holly, I'm really sorry.

Holly: Yeah right. Why are you in here anyways, I thought you didn't trust me, and hated me.

Genki: Holly, I do trust you, more than you know. I could never hate you, and if I could I wouldn't Holly.

Holly then looked up at him.

Holly: Then why didn't you tell me that you're only half human now, earlier, care to explain that?

Genki: Holly I didn't tell you, because I was afraid of what you're reaction would be. And you're reaction to when you found out that I was only half human, was the one I was afraid of. Holly I don't want you to hate me, I want us to be friends forever Holly. Even when we're dead, I want us to be friends in heaven.

Holly(eyes wavering): Genki...

That chapter was much longer than the first one, you should all be happy. It took me quite a while to type up all this, and I had writers block for quite a while too. Now please all be good, and review...does a really cute puppy dog face...Please?


	3. Chapter 3

AN:Thank u everyone who reviewed my second chapter!...I don't really know what to say now, so on with the chapter!

Chapter 3

Holly(eyes wavering): Genki...

Genki looked at Holly's sweet, innocent face and smiled.

Holly: I don't know if I can just go ahead and trust you again Genki.

Genki's smile quickly faded.

Genki: Wh-what?

Holly: Genki, I can't be sure if you're going to hurt me again or not. So I can't just go ahead and trust you again, and I don't know if you meant what you had said earlier, that you do trust me, how do I know, that that's the truth?

Genki: Holly, I said I'm sorry, what else do you want from me?

That's when Holly turned away from him. Genki lightly touched her shoulder, his hand gripping it with a little reassurance.

Genki: Holly, you should know by now that I trust you. I could never stop trusting you, since you have never done anything to hurt me, other than start hating me. I was just afraid I'd lose your friendship because of what I have become.

His voice softly to her, in both reassurance and concern for her. Holly then looked over at him, eyes wavering once again, then realized that he did indeed trust her. Then she started hugging him, and he returned the hug.

Holly: I'm so sorry Genki.

Genki: It's ok Holly, there's no reason to be sorry.

Holly: Yes...There is...

That's when she looked up at him, when he realized that she had tears in her eyes, and her tears were flowing down her cheeks softly.

Holly: How can you just forgive me that easily? I didn't trust you, and you've already forgiven me, I feel terrible Genki, please let me make it up to you somehow.

Genki: You don't need to make it up to me Holly, all I want is your trust and friendship.

Holly then smiled. The 2 of them just looked into each other's eyes for a little while, before closing their eyes, and their faces moving closer together. Just then, Pink eye, Rover, and Bluefur, were standing in the doorway, when Genki and Holly heard someone clear their throat, they quickly opened their eyes, moved away from each other, blushing, and looked towards the doorway.

Pink eye: Uh, Holly who is this man?

Holly: Oh that's right, you haven't met Genki yet. Pink eye, Rover, Bluefur, this is Genki, Genki this is Pink eye, Rover, and Bluefur.

Pink eye: This is the same Genki that helped you on your first adventure?

Holly: Yes, it is.

Genki: It's very nice to meet you. A friend of Holly's is a friend of mine.

Holly: Ok, guys, so what's going on?

Bluefur: It's time for dinner, Yosho told us to come and get both of you.

Holly: Ok, thanks guys. Come on Genki.

Genki: Ok.

Holly then takes Genki's hand in her own, getting him to follow her. Genki looks down at Holly's hand holding his, and slightly blushes. They then get into the dining room, and sees Yosho, Tiger, Hare, Suezo, Mocchi, and everyone else, waiting for them. Holly then lets go of Genki's hand, and sits down. Genki then sits beside her.

Yosho: So Genki. Are you in any relationships back in your world?

Genki blinks, taken aback by the question, but then answers.

Genki: No, I haven't been in any relationships at all. I've never been in a relationship with anyone.

Yosho: Oh. Why not?

Genki: Well, I'm just not really in love with anyone. I mean, there have been girls in the past that have been in love with me, but I've never loved any of them.

Yosho: Oh, I see. Holly's been in a relationship once before, but it recently ended. I don't think their relationship worked out to well.

Genki: Oh?

Genki looks over at Holly.

Genki: What happened between you two? Why'd you break up?

Holly looks at Genki, then turns away, gets up, runs out of the room, runs out the back door, slams the door, and runs into the garden, in the back yard. Genki then blinks in confusion, wondering what just happened.

Genki: Um...Was it something I said?

Yosho: I don't know. Maybe you should go talk to her about it.

Genki looks at Yosho, and nods his head, then gets up, and runs after Holly.

In the garden.

Genki starts looking around for Holly, and then sees her sitting down by a little pond in the garden. He then decides to walk over to her, walking quietly, so that she doesn't hear him. He then places his hand on her shoulder, startling her, and making her turn around, so that he can look her in the eye.

Genki: Holly...What's wrong?

Holly: Genki...I-it's just...Nothing, no forget it.

Genki: Holly, I can't stand seeing you like this, please tell me what's wrong.

Holly's eyes start wavering, and then she turns around sadly, but decides to tell him what's wrong.

Holly: Ok. Well, like my father said, I was in a relationship, but it recently ended. A few months ago, I met some guy, and I found out a few weeks ago, that he was in love with me, and I guess I had a slight crush on him. So we got into a relationship. Then a few days ago, he saw a pretty girl walk past him and I, and he instantly fell in love with her. He broke up with me, and chased after the pretty girl. So then I went back home, and then the next day, I saw him with the same pretty girl from the day before, and he started insulting me. He said that he doesn't know why he ever fell in love with someone like me, and that no one will ever fall in love with me.

Genki then gets enraged from what Holly told him.

Holly turns around, and sees that he's starting to get slightly angry. She then puts a hand on his shoulder, looking him in the eyes.

Holly: Genki?

Genki: I'll kill him! He can't get away with talking to you like that! No one can talk to you like that, and get away with it. I'm not just going to stand around, watch him insult you, and do nothing about it!

Holly's eyes start wavering.

Holly: Genki...Just forget about it...It's all in the past, and besides, maybe he was right. Maybe no one will ever fall in love with me. I will never find someone who loves me for who I am.

Genki: Holly! Don't talk like that! You will find someone who loves you for who you are, and I'm not going to forget about it! It might be in the past, but I'm going to get him back for that!

Holly: I suppose your right Genki. But if I ever do find someone who loves me for who I am, then it won't be for a long time.

Genki: Um...

Genki looks down at the ground, and blushes.

Holly notices this, and blushes slightly, looking at him.

Holly: Genki..?

Genki then looks at Holly, a blush still on his face.

Genki: Yeah?

Holly: I...um...

That's when she shakes her head.

Holly: ...Nothing...Genki..I am curious..Why were you blushing?

That's when Genki's blush deepens.

Genki: Um...Uh...No reason. Well, I'm getting tired, so...Uh...Good night Holly.

Holly: Good night Genki.

Genki looks at Holly, then looks around for a minute, picks a flower up from the ground, gives it to Holly, his blush deepening more, and runs back to the house.

Holly holds the flower in her hands, then watches Genki running back to the house.

Holly: Genki...What is going on with you?

Holly then walks back to the house as well, looking at the flower that Genki had given her, not having any idea that someone in the shadows had been watching Genki and Holly talk.

AN: Sorry for that chapter taking so long. Before summer started I had all the final exams to study for, so I couldn't work on the third chapter, and then after that, I had writers block for the longest time. But I hope you all liked the chapter, and I really hope that this chapter was worth the wait. Please r&r.


End file.
